Hidden Darkness
by NettikGirl
Summary: After a bus crash, Kai encounters The Dark One, who combines him with Dranzer and controls him. My first FantasyActionAdventure fic. COMPLETED
1. Bus crash

"Hey guys, I'm hungry."  
  
"We took off five minutes ago, Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm HUNGRY."  
  
"Try eating your toes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai groaned. Another six hours of this. Maybe more. He sat at the back of the bus, Ray and Kenny five spaces in front, and Tyson and Max right at the front, going crazy about the next tournament.  
  
The African Tournament.  
  
Kai had been travelling with the BladeBreakers for about a year now. He'd barely enjoyed it, though. He was the odd one out. But the closest friend in the team was Ray. He seemed to be the only serious person there. He was much kinder than Kai, though.  
  
Kai studied his Beyblade, Dranzer imprinted on it. His closest friend. He sighed and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Thunder cracked outside, making Kenny flinch and start shaking. "There there, thunder and lightning aren't so frightning." His laptop Dizzi, reassured him. "Easy for you to say." Muttered Kenny.  
  
The rain was really pouring, now. Kai could see this was starting to get dangerous. They were driving on a mountain. If they skidded off..  
  
"Cool, check out the lightning!" Max said. Suddenly, it hit the road. Right beside them.  
  
"Not so cool!" Max quickly added. The bus driver let out a surprised cry and grew panicked. Kai froze.  
  
They were skidding.  
  
He was scared. For the first time in many years, Kai Hiwatari was scared.  
  
But he was determined not to show it.  
  
Kenny was screaming and clutching onto Dizzi, Max and Tyson were grabbing onto their chairs, while Ray gripped a pole, pupils thinned.  
  
Kai was thrown to the side of the bus. He grabbed a bar, and held on, eyes shut.  
  
Then, after a shuddering bounce, it all stopped.  
  
Kai's eyes flashed open.  
  
"Everyone okay back there?" The bus driver asked. They had skidded off the road and tumbled down the mountain.  
  
But they were very lucky to be alive.  
  
The bus had completely flipped over. Kai helped Ray, who was hanging upside down, his foot wedged in between the seat, Kenny was kissing Dizzi as if she were the most important thing in the world, while Max helped Tyson, who was stuck under the seat.  
  
"Boys, stay here." The bus driver instructed them as he got out of the bus. "I'm getting help." He dashed off.  
  
Tyson's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Don't remind us, Tyson." Said Kenny.  
  
2BC  
  
Take it easy on me with this one. It's my first Drama/Fantasy fic. And I promise it'll get better. My beginnings are ALWAYS boring.  
  
NettikGirl 


	2. Kai the Pheonix

Outside, the storm raged on. Everyone was sleeping.  
  
Everyone but Kai.  
  
He sat, studying his Beyblade. But not with pride.  
  
With confusion.  
  
His Blade had been glowing, somehow. He moved it to his pocket, but the glowing seemed to stop. To fade. Confused, he moved the Blade into the position he had it in before.  
  
It glowed again.  
  
Kai got up. He moved the Blade away again, and the glowing ceased. Kai walked slowly out of the bus, holding his Blade in the direction it glowed in.  
  
It was still storming outside. But curiosity got the better of him. He followed the direction his blade glowed in. It led to the forest surrounding the wrecked bus.  
  
Why are you acting like this, Dranzer? Kai thought to himself. He kept walking through the trees. Then, the glowing stopped. Kai, who was now really confused, stopped too. Now what?  
  
Then he heard the voice.  
  
He has become weak, Dranzer.  
  
Kai spun this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
No, he is strong, Dark One.  
  
Kai grew completely aware of his Beyblade, now glowing like crazy.  
  
He has found emotion. He has found guilt. Thus, he is weak.  
  
Kai was now truly scared. In his eyes, it was revealed.  
  
See? The master that you love and serve is scared.  
  
NO! KAI!  
  
Kai backed away, dropping his Beyblade. It glowed brightly, as Dranzer leapt out.  
  
DARK ONE, YOU CAN'T!  
  
"Dranzer?" Kai asked, shaking.  
  
Then, a huge black Pheonix leapt out of the shadows. It smashed into Dranzer, who let out a cry.  
  
I will not let you hurt Kai!  
  
But Dranzer already seemed wounded. Kai heard the other voice yell.  
  
You will pay for what you did to me, Kai!  
  
Light blinded Kai. A pain-like-fire swept through his body, making him scream in pain. Dranzer was sucked back into his Blade.  
  
No..  
  
Kai kept screaming as his blade slammed into his chest.  
  
They combined.  
  
The light faded. Dranzer-no-Kai in Dranzer's body-was standing there. Red blinded him, making him forget.  
  
Who his friends were.  
  
What his desire was.  
  
Who he was.  
  
A voice echoed through his mind. The only voice he trusted.  
  
Destroy the BladeBreakers.  
  
All of them.  
  
Kai nodded obediently and took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NG: Kai's gone evil!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: He's gonna kill us!!! (Screams with high pitched girly scream)  
  
Kai: Meeeeyyyyyybbbeee....  
  
NG: Read the next one to find out!!!  
  
2BC 


	3. Memory Restored

"KAII!! Hey, Kai, where are you!?"  
  
Tyson's voice tore through the stillness of morning. Kai had vanished. Nobody knew where he'd gone. Ray was really upset.  
  
"We can't just leave him!" His pupils thinned, giving the wildcat look, and also giving Max the creeps. "Ray, calm down. We'll find him."  
  
Hours passed, and still no luck of finding Kai. An emergency vehicle, a bus, finally arrived with a rescue team.  
  
"Promise me you'll find him." Said Ray as he boarded the bus. They were off. Silence was within the vehicle. Even Tyson didn't shatter it.  
  
They were unaware of a huge red phoenix flying just above them.  
  
Then, diving.  
  
It struck the top of the bus, its claws slashing into the roof. The BladeBreakers leapt up, alarmed. "What the hell is that?" Yelled Tyson.  
  
Max looked out the window and noticed that the trees weren't there anymore.  
  
The clouds were, though.  
  
Ray gasped as his ears started to hurt.  
  
"Um, guys? Our altitude is 1,871m." Dizzi quickly informed.  
  
"Altitude?" asked Kenny. "That means-we're-"  
  
"Flying! But how?" Ray walked over to the window. He noticed a tip of a red wing, going up and vanishing, then coming back down and appearing.  
  
Then, he had the falling feeling in his stomach. The thing had let go.  
  
Ray stuck his head out the window to see Dranzer.  
  
"DRANZER! Where's Kai?"  
  
At the very mention of his own name, Kai stopped. Time seemed to stop, as everything started flooding back to him. He looked down to see Ray.  
  
Ray! He remembered Ray!  
  
But then, he realized the situation he'd placed them into.  
  
He cried out and dove towards the bus. He flung his talons forward, digging them back into the bus roof. This time, bringing them back down. Slowly.  
  
As he descended, he started blaming himself furiously.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? He'd almost killed his own friends!  
  
Friends. He couldn't help it. No matter how coldhearted he'd been to them, they never left him.  
  
He finally landed and flew off again.  
  
There was a problem.  
  
How was he going to turn back?  
  
A voice rang through his mind. He used to trust that voice.  
  
Now, he hated it. He God Damn hated it!  
  
You did not think you had "friends," did you?  
  
He tried to yell, "Why are you doing this?" but it came out as a bird's cry. Then, the feminine voice of Dranzer called out to him.  
  
Talk to him in your mind. He will hear you.  
  
Slowly, Kai tried it out.  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
The voice came back.  
  
You have made me suffer for nearly a decade.  
  
Kai was confused.  
  
What did I do?  
  
Dranzer's voice sounded weak in his head.  
  
Remember, Kai...  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()  
  
Ray: THANK GOD HE DIDN'T KILL US!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Awwwwwww.....  
  
NG: Pleeaase review!! (Big eyes)  
  
2BC 


	4. Past Revealed

Kai let his memories embrace him. He sank into them, finding something inside them.  
  
Something came back to him. When he was 6, and in the abbey..  
  
Flashback****  
  
Kai ran through the night. His beyblade was clutched in his hand. He was excited.  
  
He knew he was going to be in trouble for sneaking out the abbey, just to battle a strong blader, but the sweet taste of victory was worth it.  
  
Running past everything, past the trees, racing the wind, trying to be silent all the same.  
  
"There's the abbey," He said quietly to himself. He approached it. Cautiously. He was beginning to have second thoughts about what he'd done.  
  
Should he have stayed? He didn't know what to do. Would he get kicked out?  
  
That's when he heard a screech.  
  
Coming right behind him.  
  
He spun to see a black phoenix coming towards him. He screamed and ducked as it swooped, inches from his head.  
  
It was suddenly followed by another phoenix. But this one was a brilliant scarlet. It seemed to be attacking the black phoenix.  
  
15 year old Kai-the one searching through his memory-recognised it.  
  
The red one-Dranzer! He realized.  
  
The black phoenix was fierce. Its wings were ended by black fire. The eyes showed a red glow. Full of hate when he laid these on Kai.  
  
The Dark One.  
  
Dranzer's voice was full of hatred when she spoke.  
  
Kai looked on as his memories unfolded.  
  
Dranzer was dying. The Dark One was trying to kill her.  
  
Kai stood, a few metres away from the two. Then he ran forward.  
  
At the Dark One. He had his launcher out. Dranzer looked at him, loyalty and admiration in her eyes.  
  
She dove onto the blade, just as Kai launched it.  
  
The blade hit the Dark One. He screeched as it knocked him into the shadows.  
  
He sank into them.  
  
Into his prison.  
  
******End Flashback  
  
Kai opened his eyes.  
  
You..you're the one that attacked Dranzer!  
  
You're the Dark One!  
  
The Dark One's laughter echoed through Kai's mind.  
  
And since you failed to destroy your-"friends"-I WILL FINISH THE JOB!  
  
Kai cried out.  
  
NO!!!  
  
Pain flooded throughout his body as the Dark One abandoned his thoughts.  
  
He appeared in front of Kai, whose energy was drained. His wings grew heavy.  
  
He began to plummet towards the ground.  
  
Struggling to keep conciousness, he flapped clumsily towards the bus.  
  
A part of him screamed to stay awake. But he couldn't stay awake for much longer.  
  
He finally gave up all hope of flying on. He plummeted towards the bus. The BladeBreakers were outside and staring at the two Phoenixes.  
  
Kai hit the ground. Hard. The wind was knocked out of him, for a bit, until he heard the Dark One landing.  
  
His gaze shifted to the BladeBreakers, and he began to advance towards them. Kai screeched, lunging forward and shielding them. His eyes locked with the Dark One's.  
  
You aren't getting your claws on them, Dark One!  
  
But he already knew that he would be no match for him.  
  
The Dark One screeched and lauched an arrow of black fire. It ended up hitting Kai in the chest...and separating Kai from Dranzer.  
  
A blinding red light flooded everyone's vision. Ray could barely see, but he saw the red phoenix vanish and something like a human take its place.  
  
Ray's eyes widened as the light disappeared and Kai fell forward onto his stomach, letting out a gasp of quick relief. Scars were all over him. He breathed heavily.  
  
"KAI!!!" Everybody ran forward. Ray got there first. He picked up Kai's Beyblade, which was lying beside the exhausted Kai, and forced it into his hand. "Please be alright, Kai."  
  
"Please be alright."  
  
!@#$%%^^*()%@!@#$%^&*(^%$#!!@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&**&^%$#  
  
NG: CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
Kai: WHY DO I GET TORTURED IN YOUR FICS!!!!!!??????  
  
NG: It's for me to know and u to find out!!!!  
  
2BC 


	5. Combined with the Bitbeasts

Tyson stared at Kai. Then he looked up at the black Phoenix. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Th.the..the Dark One.."  
  
Kai was barely awake. Bleeding cuts and scars were all over him. Ray looked down at him. He suddenly grew angry at the Dark One. What had Kai done to deserve this?  
  
Kai clutched his blade and held on it tightly. Dranzer knew he was in pain and released a glow, covering Kai's body.  
  
The scars began to vanish. One by one, they disappeared off his skin. Kai felt his strength and health return.  
  
Kai slowly got up before a glaring Dark One, who screeched and spread his wings. His eyes glowed red as something like a cloudy darkness spread above him.  
  
The Dark One suddenly lunged forward, grasping the BladeBreakers in his claws. He turned to face the cloudy darkness and swooped towards it.  
  
Everybody struggled to get out of his grip. Kenny, being the smallest, was the only one able to succeed. He leapt out and landed on the road, sprawling and dropping Dizzi.  
  
"NO!" He yelled as his friends were sucked into the cloudy darkness.  
  
Then, they all vanished.  
  
Kai saw nothing but cloudy darkness(A/N: I'm saying this too much!) He was still struggling to get out of the Dark One's grasp. Finally, Tyson yelled.  
  
"Where are you taking us!?"  
  
The Dark One looked at the four, grasped in his claws.  
  
To a place where I suffered for almost a decade.  
  
Suddenly, Dranzer's voice screeched through the darkness. Kai's beyblade glowed like crazy.  
  
LET THEM GO, DARK ONE!!!!  
  
The Dark One stopped flying.  
  
Make me, Dranzer.  
  
Tyson's blade started glowing, too.  
  
Actually, we will.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as each blade flashed and the bitbeasts flew out. Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger charged at the Dark One.  
  
Dranzer cried out.  
  
Alone, we are weak, but combined, we are strong.  
  
Their attack had a large effect on the Dark One. He was thrown back.  
  
But then, he started laughing.  
  
That can't be a good sign.  
  
Draciel looked concerned.  
  
DARKNESS ARROWS!!!!!  
  
All four bitbeasts were thrown back, the arrows pinning them down. He started launching more.  
  
Alone, we are weak, but combined, we are strong.  
  
Dranzer's words echoed through Kai's mind. Combined. That meant-  
  
"Guys," He said quietly.  
  
"We have to combine with our bitbeasts."  
  
"Combine? You mean.that thing you did with Dranzer?" Max asked.  
  
Kai nodded. He held up his blade.  
  
Get in, Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer obeyed, retreating into Kai's blade. He slammed it onto his chest.  
  
Kai felt the pain take hold, and he almost screamed again. But he was strong this time. As his fear vanished, the pain seemed to fade. Red light erupted from him. When it cleared, Kai was standing there, in Dranzer form.  
  
Tyson stood, gaping. Then, he slowly raised his blade. Dragoon retreated inside, and so did Draciel and Drigger to Max and Ray's blades. Then they slammed them on their chests.  
  
Flashes of blue, purple and green erupted. Max yelled a bit, but when it had cleared, the three were standing there in beast forms.  
  
They all lunged forward, launching attacks. Until they reached the Dark One and started trying to do physical damage to him.  
  
But something was wrong, Kai noted. Each time they attacked, the Dark One seemed to grow stronger. Why was it happening?  
  
It was when Max was thrown back when the Dark one launched a darkness arrow at him.  
  
It hit him in the chest..  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*  
  
NG: I am so evil! Cliffie!  
  
Max: For once, I'm getting tortured in your fics!?  
  
NG: YUP!  
  
Kai: Welcome to the club Max.  
  
2BC 


	6. Together

Max-the human Max-lay unconscious, his beyblade beside him. He breathed in short, quick gasps, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Kai remembered something. When the Dark One had hit him in the chest, he had separated from Dranzer. The same thing had happened when Max got hit in the chest.  
  
Guys! Don't let him hit your chest! It'll separate you from your bitbeasts.  
  
Kai swooped down and grabbed Max and his blade. He was safely inside his talons.  
  
The Dark One suddenly fired arrows towards him. He didn't have time to dodge them, and he braced himself.  
  
But Tyson flew into the way, and took the hit.  
  
TYSON!  
  
Kai cried out as Tyson was separated from Dragoon. Ray ran over and grabbed Tyson. He was scared.  
  
Very scared.  
  
Even in Drigger form.  
  
The Dark One swooped down. He was getting quicker.  
  
Confident.  
  
Stronger.  
  
He launched an attack at Ray, who turned to face the blast.  
  
Big mistake. It hit him in the chest, and separated Ray from Drigger.  
  
Kai was alone. Facing the Dark One. He was alone.  
  
I am still here, Kai.  
  
Dranzer's voice echoed in his head.  
  
No.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
He never was.  
  
Kai swooped down to land beside his friends. Max and Tyson were up, but Ray was still stunned, unable to stand.  
  
The Dark One looked at Kai, mockery in his eyes.  
  
You think you can defeat me?  
  
Kai pecked himself in the chest, separating from Dranzer. Everybody looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can." Kai said, taking a few steps forward.  
  
The Dark One locked eyes with Kai. They glowed red, trying to entrance Kai once more. Kai's eyes glowed crimson at first. Then he shook his head, freeing himself from the Dark One's control.  
  
"You can't control me, Dark One."  
  
The Dark One was confused.  
  
How? How can you not be controlled?  
  
"It's because I have no fear." Kai said. "A little, maybe, but not enough for you to control me."  
  
Maybe your friend, Ray.  
  
They all turned just in time to see red glowing off Ray's eyes.  
  
"RAY!" They all yelled. Ray blinked a few times and the red left his amber eyes.  
  
Kai repeated the words Dranzer once said.  
  
" Alone, we are weak, but combined, we are strong."  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&  
  
NG: Well...I've only got 2 more chappies to go!  
  
Kai: THANK GOD!!! Oh, I mean...ohhhh, that's so sad..  
  
NG: MEANIE!!!!  
  
2BC 


	7. Poisoned Phoenix

The Dark One was losing power. Kai wondered why. Then, he knew.  
  
The Dark One needed them to be afraid. So he could absorb it from them and get stronger. The problem was, they weren't anymore.  
  
This was his weak spot.  
  
Kai was going to combine with Dranzer, but when the Dark One saw what he intended to do, he swiped him across his upper front. Blood leaked through his clothes.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
That didn't stop him. He slammed his blade on his chest.  
  
Dranzer, I'm not afraid. We can beat him.  
  
Kai combined with Dranzer and rushed forward. He was still bleeding, he knew that, but he was determined to destroy this monster, who'd tried to make Kai destroy his teammates.  
  
Kai wouldn't settle for that.  
  
The Dark One's wings started to bleed. He was weakening, all right. He started screeching in pain, but he was still just beating Kai.  
  
Help me out! I can't do this on my own, you guys!  
  
Everyone combined with their bitbeasts and attacked the Dark One.  
  
The Dark One kept screeching out in pain. Finally, he set his eyes on Kai. Blood was splattered on the two Phoenixes.  
  
If I die, you're coming with me!  
  
He launched an arrow, aimed at Kai's wing. It hit it and sank into the crimson feathers.  
  
It was when Kai began to feel dizzy when he realized what the arrow was doing to him.  
  
It was poisoning him.  
  
And Dranzer.  
  
They separated. Kai only just stood, clutching his arm. It was hopeless. The poison was already taking over his body. He couldn't stop it.  
  
Dranzer was weakening, too. But because she was a bitbeast, she was a lot more resistant to the poison.  
  
She wanted to help Kai. She HAD to help him!  
  
Kai's eyes were blurred as he sank to his knees. His friends faded from his vision. Everything did.  
  
This is it, he thought, It's going to end here. I'll be joining my mother soon.  
  
Just then, he heard a clatter in front of him. He focused as hard as he could on the object.  
  
The Dark One's Blade.  
  
For a moment, no one spoke. Then, Kai only just got up, and walked clumsily up to it, focusing on it as hard as he could.  
  
The Dark One looked down on him.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Kai's only answer was crushing the blade under his foot.  
  
Light streamed in everywhere. The Dark One exploded into black particles, screaming.  
  
Kai whited out.  
  
!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@#$%^&*  
  
NG: Another cliffie!  
  
Kai: WHAT HAPPENS!!!???  
  
NG: You're just gonna have to wait!  
  
2BC 


	8. The End?

Kai was exhausted. He remained unconscious, but he was slowly beginning to come to.  
  
The first thing he noticed that his arm didn't hurt. His whole body ached, but his arm.it didn't seem poisoned.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his arm.  
  
"The poison's gone!" He said, abruptly sitting up, but he cringed and lay back down. His body still hurt.  
  
You're awake.  
  
Dranzer came into view. "What-what happened?" Kai asked drowsily.  
  
Whenever you crushed the Dark One's Blade, all the damage he'd done was erased. So you are no longer poisoned. But I still suggest you lay still. You are still very weak right now.  
  
"What about my friends?" Kai asked. He hesitated after he said it. Dranzer looked at him in the eye.  
  
Your friends.when are you ever going to admit it to them?  
  
"I don't know." Kai said softly. "I will someday, but not now. So where are they?"  
  
They are over there.  
  
Dranzer pointed her wing at their sleeping forms, protected by Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger.  
  
"We're back in the forest." Kai realized.  
  
Yes. We were teleported out of the Darkness Dimension when you crushed the blade. Speaking of blades, we have to retreat inside. Kenny is looking for you.  
  
Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Drigger dove into their blades. Kai looked at his own.  
  
Thanks, Dranzer.  
  
He heard Kenny come out of the bushes.  
  
"Kai! Where're the others? Are they hurt?"  
  
"No, they're asleep." Kai said, gesturing towards to others, who were beginning to wake up.  
  
"Oh, thank God!"  
  
Max sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Ohh, what's going on? Where's the Dark One?"  
  
"Who?" Kenny asked, confused.  
  
"Oh.uh the Phoenix that dragged us into the portal." Ray said, slowly.  
  
Tyson was snoring, as usual.  
  
"What happened there?" Asked Kenny.  
  
" IT WAS SO COOL!!!" Yelled Tyson, who magically woke up.  
  
Tyson began telling Kenny about the Darkness Dimension and other things. Ray noticed Kai out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to him.  
  
"What's up?" He asked. Kai sighed.  
  
"I'm just feeling bad about what I almost did today. I dropped the bus."  
  
"What was that about, anyway?" Asked Ray.  
  
"The Dark One had me combined and controlled. I was told to destroy you guys. I-I almost did kill you!" Kai hammered the ground with his fist.  
  
Ray put a hand on his friend's shaking shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Kai. It's over."  
  
In the shadows, two red eyes gleamed, watching them.  
  
"Until next time, Kai."  
  
!@#$%^&*()_)((**&&^^%%$#@!@#$%^&*()_)((**&^@#$%^&*()((**&&^^%  
  
NG: Well, that's it! But I'm gonna write a sequel! Hope you'll look forward to it!  
  
NettikGirl 


End file.
